Accidentally on Purpose
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: A / U. Joey dents the wrong locker and pays an unorthodox price. Yugi is caught up in a terrible love triangle between an abusive partner and a long time crush. Seto is forced to open up and let someone in. Yami is in a losing battle for the one he loves. Is there hope to be had for anyone? Co-written with DanoR1392!
1. Chapter ( 1 ) : The Locker Conundrum

**Disclaimer: **This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and / or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do not claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with it at all. Character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun. We own nothing but our own story plot-bunnies! Thank you.

**Author's Note(s):  
><strong>

_**CreativeWritingSoul:**_ I have teamed up with the lovely 'DanoR1392' and together, we have come up with this story to give our readers in a section that I personally, am debuting in. My co-writer has experience here however. Thank you for stopping by to read! If you could read & review that'd be lovely!

_**DanoR1392:**_ For those of you who managed to trip and stumble onto our lovely story... HI! Thank you for taking an active interest! The story is awesome! Trust me, I know. If any of my old readers managed to find this story, sorry for my random 3 year hiatus -laughs nervously- I'm not dead, I was just busy with crap. Thanks everyone who reads our story, and especially thanks to those who review! I hope you enjoy it and look forwards to your thoughts! WOOT!

**Warning(s): **Mild Violence, Coarse Language**  
><strong>

**Genre(s): **Drama, Angst,Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rating: **T, for now. May increase.

* * *

><p>He kicked a pebble on the pavement. He could've sworn it was the same pebble he kicked just yesterday on his way home from school. Only now he was on his way to school. It wasn't his favorite thing at all, but without an education he wouldn't be able to go anywhere. But when you graduated from school - what did you walk away with?<p>

Think about it for a moment, after graduating high school, college, or university - what do you truly leave with?

Some leave with jobs, some leave with that one special love, their best friends. And yet, all those very same people, get left behind themselves.

He kicked another pebble. All his life Joey Wheeler was a living being who most people liked, other's didn't take him seriously but there was one person whom he thought for sure _loathed_ him. Seto Kaiba.

Did Joey give a crap about it? Well, he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't. He wanted to be someone in the world, not just another no-good punk. He wasn't asking for his name in lights or anything, but for someone to remember his name would be nice.

It didn't take long until Joey reached the outskirts of Domino College, he walked very fast on the norm but especially at times like this where he didn't want to be so early. He cursed under his breath but kept walking anyway. Luck was never his friend so skipping class _and_ getting away with it successfully were two very different things for him.

Within mere minutes he glanced up to see his reoccurring group of friends standing around outside. He didn't feel like greeting them first today, that'd take up too much energy for his liking.

Yugi noticed him first, his usual grin spreading across his face. "Hey Joey!" He gave a wave, the others glancing up towards the blonde.

"Oh! Hi Joey! You're awfully quiet!" Tea looked at him accusingly. "What did you do?"

A slow smile appeared on his face where it hadn't moments ago. "Hey, I didn't do nothin'!"

Tristan Taylor was next to join the group, taking his friend by surprise he remained calm and cool. "Your mission young Joey, should you choose to accept it - is to help your best friend get some tail today!"

"Tristan!" Tea cuffed the back of his head, glaring at him. "Don't be so rude!"

"Aweh, come on Tea," Yugi chuckled, shaking his head "they're just playing around." She crossed her arms defiantly, puffing her cheeks out in irritation.

Yami - who was near the group of friends but hadn't yet approached - snickered to himself. That sounded like the typical group of guys he'd gotten to know. Right alongside the typical Tea response he'd heard before. He shook his head, "He could have chosen more vulgar options than the one he did, I believe he's getting increasingly better at consideration."

Joey chuckled, "This jerk? Yeah, okay. You should focus on your studies." Everyone was perplexed at him of all people - would suggest focusing on studies. "You gotta be able to spell flirt before you can do it numb-nuts."

Yugi burst out into laughter before coughing and trying to cover up the response. "It's true! I've heard far worse come out of his mouth!"

Yami smiled to himself, there was nothing more notable than Yugi's laugh. It meant he was happy and it was how he should be.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Tristan replied dryly, narrowing his eyes.

"That's not the point!" Tea said distressed. She frowned though, knowing there was no way she'd win this argument. The young woman had finally started to learn how to pick and choose her battles, and frankly, this one just wasn't worth the effort.

"Hike your skirt up and get a life, _Gardner_. Or put your mouth to use in a much less annoying way." Mai Valentine, the school's Queen Bee walked by, giggling at her own comments. It didn't matter what age they were - whenever she was around, people either flocked to her, hid from her, or were socially tortured by her. It was anyone's guess as to which category Tea Gardner fell under.

"Now, now Mai, not everyone can be as rich and popular as us!" Duke laughed as he stepped up, toothpick between his lips, as if that made him cool.

Tea rolled her eyes and clamped her mouth shut. If she spoke, it would only get worse.

Mai sighed dramatically, "Oh I know! It's exhausting, but the least she can do is not have such a strong _virginal_ glow. Nun's are more tainted than this poor excuse for a woman."

Joey stepped in, "Hey - listen here," he began, showing Mai his hand. "More than a handful's a waste. And you're just a diseased wasteland aren't you?"

Mai's mouth dropped ajar. "Oooh, you little weasel."

"Close your mouth and put it to a less annoying use, _Valentine_."

Yugi stared at the mini battle between the two blondes. Although he'd never admit it out loud, their verbal fights always amazed him. He never could understand how someone could be so quick witted or so careless with their words.

"You should really be more conscientious about what you say, you know, after all, words can scar you." He noted.

Mai pouted, "Yeah Joey, listen to your father over here." Leaning up against the lockers, she feigned worry. "What would your mother say about your atrocious behaviour, hmm?"

It was too quick to foresee, but the locker merely inches away from Mai's head was dented and Joey Wheeler was the cause of it. Fear flickered in her eyes and she couldn't move.

He backed away from the lockers, a scared Mai Valentine, and departed from his group of friends. No matter how loud they called after him - he wasn't going back. Not now. He just needed to be alone.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes scanned the hallway, a few stragglers lingering in his path. He scowled as he pushed past. Didn't they realize who he was? He walked over to his locker and froze. "What the fuck?!" A glare was sent at the occupants who all glanced away. He turned back to the large dent on his borrowed property and vowed to find the asshole that dared to dent Seto Kaiba's locker.<p>

Seto angrily undid the combination to the lock and yanked. He yanked again and let out a frustrated sigh before pulling the handle hard. Everyone covered their ears and yelled as a horrendous screeching sound filled the area, followed by a clang.

"Seriously?!" Seto barked when the door fell off. He growled and threw it aside, a louder crash bouncing down the hall's walls. He grabbed his bag and jammed his belongings in it. He'd find the little bastard that did this, and repay him by punching their damn _face_ in!

"What's up with _you_?" None other than Tristan Taylor snorted, looking at the floor where the smashed locker door lay. It all came back to him as he remembered Joey snapping on Mai, almost taking her face off - figuratively - and realized it was Kaiba's locker. It was decision time, should he cover Joey or not?

"Nothing." Seto snarled at him, turning his back to the shorter, and muttering to himself.

Tristan kicked the locker door, it not moving nearly as much as he hoped it would. "Y'know how this happened?"

"Nope." Seto looked to the side, avoiding eye contact. "It was like that when I got here." He lied. He cleared his throat and checked his watch. He always was a shitty liar.

Tristan raised an eyebrow, "Sure. Joey did it." Blurting out his final answer.

"Joey?" He paused. "I thought you were Joey." His anger faltered for a moment, confusion taking over. "Who the hell is Joey and why's he breaking my shit?" He glared at Tristan, his mood back to its normal irritated state.

"No man, I'm Tristan. Many ladies around would tell you that I'm the love doctor, my diagnosis for you friend - is that you need to get laid." He stated, miming the action of writing on a prescription stared at him for a moment and blinked ever so often. What the heck?

"I don't have time for your foolish antics! Who is Joey and why is my locker dented?" He demanded, crossing his arms defiantly. He mentally cursed when his backpack suddenly slipped off his shoulder, knocking him off balance for a moment.

Tristan shrugged, "I guess that's for me to know and you to try and find out, since you don't have time for my 'antics'." Nonchalantly shoving his hands into his pockets, walking away.

The taller gaped at him and frowned. "Wait! I'll pay you." He offered. He wasn't really sure why he cared so much. It was just a damn locker. However, he always was curious and he always had the money to find out what he needed to know.

Stopping right in his tracks, he turned around. "You'll pay me huh, how much?" It wasn't often that anyone else had the power of anything, let alone knowledge - over Seto Kaiba and Tristan was going to ride it as much as he possibly could.

"Fifty. Tell me who he is and I'll give you fifty right now." He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out the money for proof.

"Done deal!" Tristan accepted the money and walked around with Seto a bit, until he came to a familiar young man. Smaller than most, always giving great pep-talks and was a great friend. Yugi Muto. "There he is, have fun. Later 'gator!" And down the hall Tristan nearly ran with his newly gained fifty dollars.

Seto reared on the short boy. "You!" He barked. Yugi gasped and jumped back, shocked. "Why the hell did you dent my locker shrimp?!"

"P-pardon?!" He stared and gaped a few times at the abnormally tall guy. "I-I didn't!" He all but squeaked out.

"Bullshit!" He shoved the shorter, Yugi's eyes widening.

"I didn't dent it!"

It wasn't long before Mai came around yet again - surveying the halls like it was her hunting ground and she was in search of prey. "Oh, you wanna know who dented the locker pretty rich boy?" She asked an angry, irritated Seto Kaiba. "You'll have to follow the stench of poor mixed with lost puppy and little bitch, that'll lead you right to him but it's not this shrimp."

Yugi glared at Mai. Did she ever stop putting people down? Seto glanced back at the short boy and gave a nod, as if that was a decent apology. "What's he look like?" He asked Mai.

It was as if rich people had radar for their own kind. Suddenly he straightened up, looked proper and sounded _decent_.

Mai gave a nod of her head, her blonde locks draping around her in sheer perfection. "Blonde hair, brown eyes, lost puppy-like. Would be attractive if he wasn't dirt poor." She stated informatively, as if that was a full description of the guy.

Seto seemed in thought. "Thanks." He gave a nod and checked his watch, a displeased look crossing his face. "I've got to run. I'll find him later. If you see him, tell him Seto Kaiba is looking for him."

She turned to Yugi after the young rumored-to-be million trillionaire was out of sight. "You heard the man... the very attractive, rich man... when you see the filthy mutt, tell him Seto Kaiba's looking for him. Thanks sissy, uh - I mean Muto." She didn't even give him a chance to reply as she made her own dramatic exit with a seemingly forced hip wiggle.

Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed. He'd never understand why they always had to put Joey down. He was a good guy but it seemed like only a couple people in the whole school knew it. It saddened him with this entire generation - how stereotypes could be thrown around quicker than a standard greeting. Nothing more he could do now but try to find Joey and get to his last classes before the day's end.

**:: Yu :: Gi :: Oh ::**


	2. Chapter ( 2 ) : Holden MaGroin

**Reviews:**

SkyNakama27 - thank you! We're excited to have you read onward :) Guest #1, #2 and #3 - thank you so very much! dancing elf - we thought so too! Written-Anonymously - thank you so very much! We'll try to keep the plotbunnies fed, xD

**Favorite(s):**

Written-Anonymously, Rainbowc, I'veGoneYugiohCrazy

**Alert(s):**

.520, iHeartyaoi3, amazon Pen, Written-Anonymously, WhiteNaomi, SkyNakama27, I'veGoneYugiohCrazy**  
><strong>

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much everyone for the massive love and support thus far! Please continue to enjoy!

* * *

><p>Seto sighed and rubbed his temples as the phone went off… again. Was he ever going to finish this damn report? "What?" he barked into the receiver.<p>

"Sorry to bother you sir, Iona Dick is here for you." Seto paused and a small smile tugged at the edge of his mouth. "Sharon... I don't think that's a real person. Double check and if it is, call back, otherwise, I'm rather busy." He hung up the phone and cleared his throat, composing himself before returning to his work.

"Alright sir, just a moment..."

He began adding notes to his report, fixing grammatical errors and crossing out bits that made no sense. Were his employees completely brain dead?

His phone rang and a whine left the brunette, his head connecting with his desk before grabbing the receiver. "What _now_?" He had no time for this, but he also didn't want to hear that forsaken phone ring again. Seto tapped his pen repeatedly, fidgeting in his seat. "I don't have ti-"

"Here's the line."

Any individual named 'Iona Dick' would be thought to have much attention on them - _if_ they were real. But since the line was dead, he wanted to let out a line of colorful obscenities.

He slammed the receiver down with a growl, shoving his report to the side and punching a button on his intercom. "Richard, where's my damn coffee? I asked for it fifteen minutes ago!" He waited and glared. "Hello? Is anybody working today, or do I need to fire someone?!" He waited and cursed, grabbing his report and pen, writing unnecessarily hard on the page, nearly tearing the paper.

An elderly man, whom had been in the Kaiba household for many years - enough to see a generation or two, entered the room. "I had to dodge all the spitballs aimed towards your caffeinated beverage sir, my apologies but these limbs are not what they used to be you know." He set the now-cold beverage down, knowing he'd get an earful in about three minutes time. "Also the elevators are down sir, they've been down for eight and a half days."

The youngest Kaiba boy opened the door, nearly clobbering poor Richard. "Seto! Seto! There's a Holden MaGroin on line seven."

A look of pure hatred crossed the young CEO's face as he stared at both recipients. He stared hard enough he was almost sure he could throw them out with the power of his mind. Alas, there they stood, both breathless. Seto took the cold cup and shot Richard a look. "So that's why I've been taking the stairs. And here I was thinking it had to do with my cardio. And who's on line seven? I think I misheard you."

"Holden MaGroin sir... he says it's extremely urgent and hard to deal with incompetent 'higher-up's."

Seto had completely forgotten he still had the receiver line open with his receptionist. He paused and slowly turned to the item and a laugh started to bubble out before he double over, gripping his desk and howling.

Mokuba blinked. "Uhh..." Had his brother finally lost it? He was about to call their personal doctor in any moment now.

Richard's lips remained in a straight line, even if he did find it slightly comical - now wasn't the time for laughter.

Seto finally composed himself and let out a pleased sigh. He needed a good laugh. He reached over and picked up the phone. "Sharon? Tell our . . . guest I will be down momentarily. Also, please recall the elevator electricians. This is unacceptable. Richard is going to break a damn hip on those stairs. Oh and buy the cups that come with lids." He decided not to tell her about his cup being used as a spitball target.

Seto headed down the numerous flights of stairs, employees trying to look busy, despite their nervous grins, un-tucked shirts and cards hidden behind their back. He rolled his eyes and finally strolled into the waiting room.

"Sharon?" she looked up and pointed to a young blonde. Seto walked up and blinked. Why was he so familiar? "Mr. Holden MaGroin?" said boy looked up, his hair and clothes disheveled and, was that a bruise on his brow? Seto blinked as he stared at the deep brown eyes, glancing at the other's jawline, his lips…

The young man raised his brow as the other stared at him before sticking his tongue out, effectively breaking the taller's concentration when the ring clinked against his teeth. "Haha, no. But if there is someone holding your groin, you might want to take care of them first." He half-smiled and held out his hand. His skin was generally dry, but his hands were baby soft. "Joey Wheeler, at your... modest household."

"You! You're the fucker that broke my locker!" Seto barked. An elderly woman gasped and covered her granddaughter's ears.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Sharon called out stunned. "There are children here!"

Joey shrugged, "Ooh, that was _your_ locker. Hey, I'm sorry man."

"S-Sorry? You're sorry?! Do you have any idea the crap I'm going through for that? It's on my record that I damaged school property, they're threatening to expel me plus I owe over five grand to replace the locker and have it repainted because it's a unique brand of lockers the school has!" He all but hollered at the shorter, his face going red with fury, hands clenched at his sides. And there was the smug asshole, still sitting down in the chair like he was on a damn beach.

Joey shifted his brown eyes at the tall brunette, "Do you have high blood pressure? I feel like you'd be a good candidate."

Seto let out a string of unintelligible words before composing himself. "You broke my locker, you pay for the damn thing or I'll have my lawyer crawling up your-" the elderly woman shot him a look "-butt so far you'll taste them!" He hissed at the other.

Joey wasn't about to apologize up and down, this guy's office was bigger than any room he'd ever seen in his life - he could more than afford to pay for it! What's the big deal? "Taste them? Well I'm a salty kinda guy myself... but uh, if you're done 'Holden MaGroin' - I think we're done here? I have to get going." He headed for the nearest door, where Richard appeared a few moments prior. "Thanks Jeeves, I'll be leaving now." He entered the door and slammed it shut, both Seto and Richard knowing full well it was a storage closet.

Seto leaned walked up and leaned on the wall next to the door, arms crossed, and cleared his throat. "I thought you might be a closet-case."

A thundering bang was heard right behind where Seto's head was up against the wall, startling him significantly. "Ha, ha, ha." The closet door opened and Joey slow clapped. "Is this your day job? Don't quit it if you're thinking on being a comedian."

Seto glared at the shorter, stepping into the blonde's personal space. "Listen here, mutt, you're going to pay for that locker or work it off somehow if you can't pay. But you dented it and you're responsible for that. If you'd rather, I can get the police involved."

Joey didn't look bothered by it at all. "Oh please." he shrugged. "Everyone's tax dollars are going to how fast those officers are gonna run for _you_ Kaiba, but if I were bleeding on the street - they'd pass by on the way to your so-called emergency."

Seto looked briefly over at Richard, who gave a single solemn nod. It was true, they would prioritize in such a manner of importance.

He shook his head, "Look, I clearly ain't made of money - nor do I wipe my ass with Ben's like I'm sure you do - so I honestly can't afford to pay you back anything. You can have your little private investigators come searching into my life, but trust me. I ain't got nothing so... now what's your big plan huh? Name the word, and I must compel - 'cause apparently my 'monetary status' and life are in debt to your damn locker."

Seto flinched inwardly. Maybe it would be best if he just dropped it.

"That's it!" Jerome, Seto's personal assistant barged through. "I Quit! You're selfish, arrogant and a real asshole! I asked for tomorrow off _months_ ago! It's my son's bar mitzvah!"

"Alright, fine." Seto crossed his arms. "I accept your resignation." The other gapped and huffed, storming off. "I believe I am in need of a new personal assistant, mutt. Looks like you can pay me back after all." He smirked at the blonde.

Joey was seething. But he remained composed - as much as he'd like to lose his shit he knew it wasn't the best option. "...wow, you're worse than if I knocked up a chick. At least child support would only guarantee my wages, you just take them all." he shrugged, there were benefits of this that Kaiba hadn't figured out. Such as him not having to be home when school was out. Or dreading the moment the dismissal bells rang. He could come here and take his sweet ass time. Sounded like a good plan, as long as it remained on the down-low. "...you're serious about this? Personal assistant... sounds like bitch to me but, I guess poor Jeeves here doesn't quite fit the profile of being your bitch so... lucky me."

Seto shot him a glare. "You start tomorrow after school. Weekdays you will arrive here directly after, I will give you thirty minutes to get here, and you will finish at ten. On weekends you will be here for seven thirty and leave at ten at night. Understood?"

Joey nodded, but then he thought about it. "Wait... that seven thirty start on a weekend thing, is that like... a.m? or... p.m? 'Cause I always look better during the p.m. hours." He grinned but Seto's face remained the same cold expression it normally did. _'Yikes...'_ Joey thought to himself. "Oh and... before I get going, is there anything else you'll need for the evening, Mr. Kaiba?" He figured he'd practice (as well as mock) half the employee's demeanors in this building. He wasn't going to kiss Seto's ass, but he did realize it'd be in his best interest to go with it until his debt was paid off.

"Your name. I need a name to give to the receptionist." Seto straightened up, returning to his business demeanor. Part of him really wanted the other to lie so he could keep calling him 'mutt'.

"Mike Hunt," he smirked. Everyone's eyes widened but Seto didn't even flinch. Although he did shift uncomfortably. "I'm totally kidding, and that's the last time you'll have to hear sexual innuendos for names - 'cause that's all I got." He sighed, "You're so boring..." deciding not to stall any longer. "Joey Wheeler, _forced_ to be at your service."

Seto loosened his stance slightly and gave a nod. "Thank you, Mr. Wheeler. I will see you tomorrow. Check in with Sharon at the receptionist desk and she'll send you up." He turned without even a glance back at the shorter and strolled past the doors and into the hall. He leaned against the wall and sighed. This was probably the biggest mistake of his life.

Strolling out of the Kaiba mansion wasn't something a civilian like himself, Joey Wheeler got to do every day, but it would be for the next few weeks unfortunately. But maybe it wasn't so unfortunate after all, it would give him something to do after school - plus job experience and... He glanced over at the landscape artist. She'd been long and hard at work just caring for the exterior of this place and even when it wasn't a full blooming summer month, near the end of one actually buther landscaping scheme looked so nice. "It looks great." He said aimlessly to her. "Does the big boss appreciate how good it looks or does he barely leave the office to find out?"

She wiped a sweaty brow, "I'm being paid a handsome sum of money, I don't really care if he sees it or not - all I know is that my family is going to be able to strive for awhile until I come back. Money's what makes the world go 'round kid. It's sad but ain't that the truth." She told him, finishing up with a flower bed near the gates.

Joey nodded, he didn't say anything else. There wasn't anything else to say - he just headed towards the big gate, being slender enough to fit right through them. That's what having one small meal a day did to him. He kicked a pebble on the other side of the gate. Having to report here for the next few weeks, what was he thinking denting that locker?

Oh right, Mai Valentine pissed him off.

Valid excuse or not - he should've thought about it before acting on it. But unlike what he'd done before... maybe coming here after school wasn't the worst possible outcome for him. In fact, it was just the beginning.

**:: Yu :: Gi :: Oh ::**


	3. Chapter ( 3 ) : Inevitable

**WARNING(S):** Some character ages have been modified for the story. Some family relations and relationships have been altered to fit the story line better. Mild Violence, Mild Sexual Situations

**Reviews:**

dancing elf - thank you very much! We try, ;D SncTCllctr - many thanks to you! Hoping you enjoy this chapter as well, :)

**Favorites:**

SncTCllctr, StarLightRaven, chocolatemilkandlollypops

**Alerts:**

IET, Quietly Dreaming of the Future, SncTCllctr, StarLightRaven, SuiFireheart

**Author's Note: **

We're very pleased with the response for this story so far, thank you everyone for taking an interest! Here's the next update, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Business at the Game Shop was decent year-round, but like any other business it had its ups and downs during the seasons. School breaks such as summer, spring and winter were good pick-ups for sales. Today was rather a slow day though. Grandpa was boasting about the shop, dusting this and nearly knocking over that - he was a busy man on the whole. "Ah, there we go. The Capsule Monster section is dusted and looking brand new haha." The happy old man said aloud, very satisfied with the work he'd put in dusting every nook and cranny.<p>

Yugi was sitting behind the counter, not really present today as he was trying to get his assigned questions completed. Today was to be a relaxing day, especially at the game shop. Not everyone and their brothers were going to flock to their little shop to add to their decks on a weeknight. He missed dueling sometimes, but his schedule was way too busy and hectic to get back into it as much as he used to. He had to balance school, work here at the game shop, his grandfather and his love life. Yes, Yugi Muto had a love life, or what resembled one anyways.

He wasn't the bragging type, it wasn't really one he was proud of either... but it was a love life nonetheless. He wasn't so sure it was better than having none though. Because if he didn't have one, he wouldn't have to worry so much about anyone seeing through it...

"Now my boy, what has all the gears in your mind turning?" He asked the younger.

"Oh, uh... nothing Grandpa, I'm fine." He wasn't a very strong liar - but he could get away with it a little bit here and there. He broke his pencil lead and cursed. It was the only pencil he had right now too. He could always walk into town to get a full pack but... it was too far for him to want to go right now.

After a few moments of stressing out over an HB no.2 being broken... another one appeared in front of him, a strong but pale hand attached. His amethyst eyes followed until he met up with crimson colored ones. "O-oh, um... thanks?"

A deep chuckle from Yami, "Don't worry about it." He smiled ever so slightly after Yugi took the pencil. "I never saw a broken lead create so much stress and tension in one person before." He mused, having a seat.

Grandpa proceeded to try - being the key word - to mind his business, but these two made it so hard sometimes.

"Oh, it's ah, it's nothing, really." Yugi smiled, a slight blush creeping up his face as the other gave him a calculating stare.

"Now, now... just because the boy actually has to look through text books for his answers instead of asking his grandfather, who's lived so long I had a pet dinosaur... similar to someone else I know, hmm?"

Yami sighed, "No Grandpa, I was asking your opinion on a historic topic - not scrounging you for answers."

Grandpa laughed, "Either way, I think it's less stressful than this stuff. To me it's just a waste of trees. You want to learn things, ask your old Grandpa Yugi."

Yugi rolled his eyes despite the slight smile on his face.

Yami took his seat right up on the counter top. "So... what do they teach you in this... academic class you're stressing over, hmm?"

Grandpa smacked Yami with his feather duster in hand, "This counter top is not displaying family jewels!"

Yami hopped off the counter, narrowing his eyes and Grandpa dusted and washed the top of the counter yet again.

"Oh, uhm…" Yugi had to think, after all, he was doing really well in his classes. "Math." He called out quickly before mentally cursing himself. He wasn't even in a math class! He gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

Before Yami could really say anything, both he and Yugi were being shooed from the counter. "Don't you have some video games to be wasting time with? I gotta do some inventory and then pack it up, lock it up and get started on some dinner."

The door to the Game Shop opened quickly, Marik Ishtar walked right in - no knocking or anything and he shoved Yami to the side before grabbing Yugi forcefully, pressing his lips to the smaller.

Grandpa had swept the same spot over and over, just keeping his eyes on this Marik character - he didn't trust him as far as he could throw him, and he wouldn't even touch the guy. "I've missed you." He breathed, kissing Yugi's cheek, tightening his grip on the other's arm. "Haven't you missed me too?" His grip tightening even more.

Yugi flinched and avoided the other's eyes. "O-of course, Marik! How couldn't I?" He gave a very forceful smile, his lips twitching as he tried to relax his body.

Grandpa had to drag Yami away before he did anything he might've regretted. Or damages in the store when it looked so nice. He couldn't afford that.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"He's busy." Yami cut in, despite all Grandpa's efforts - although he hadn't brought out duct tape yet...

Marik's eyes darted towards him, "I wasn't speaking to _you_." Turning his eyes back to Yugi, _his_ Yugi. He knelt down looking up at his boyfriend. "Now... before we were interrupted..."

"I-I have to pee!" Yugi yelled out. Ever since he was six it was his automatic response when he got scared and needed out of a situation. He glanced at Yami, feeling ashamed at the same time. He was dragging him into this situation when it was Yugi's alone to deal with.

Marik sat in Yugi's previous seat. Skimming through his homework so far. As if he belonged right where he sat. "So Gramps, what's for dinner?"

Yami felt a twitch or two, but held it in for the most part.

"Not sure yet, got any suggestions? Since you're... apparently staying over and all." He told Marik, despite Yami growling under his breath.

Yugi rushed to the washroom, gently brushing his hand against Yami's in the process, silently asking him to stand down. He quickly closed the door and cranked the tap, splashing water on his face and trying to push his jitters out. He knew damn well Marik saw his response to Yami but if Yami kept defending him, it would only get worse when the lights went out.

God he hated it when the lights were off and the sun had gone down in that cold, damp basement apartment. He straightened up and tapped his cheeks before shutting off the tap and heading back out with a fake smile.

"Hey, sorry about that." He walked over to Marik and placed his arm around the sitting boy's shoulder.

Marik put a hand on Yugi's, "Don't be sorry love, now... did you want to hang around this lame place or-"

"Hey..." Grandpa sulked, sweeping another spot not too far off from where he was.

"-maybe I can take you out to dinner? We can have _all_ sorts of fun when the moon comes up."

Yugi felt a shiver run down his spine. No, not the good kind of shiver, the one that hints when danger is around the corner.

"Oh, I already promised Gramps I'd stay for dinner tonight and show him my score on my latest pop quiz." Yugi gave a nervous laugh. He really was a terrible liar. However, if there was one thing he knew, it was that he'd rather get punished in the daylight than when the moon rose.

Grandpa grinned and Yami leaned on a display, knocking a couple pieces off it and catching them before the poor old guy broke a hip trying to dive for merchandise.

Marik nodded, "Well... you text me later and we'll make plans for another evening alright? I can't go too long without seeing my Yugi. You _know_ that." Standing up, pulling Yugi towards him tightly.

"Of course. I'll text you before bed and let you know." He hesitantly patted the taller's chest.

Marik seemed satisfied for now. "Alright, later 'gators!" When the door to the game shop opened and closed - Grandpa decided it would be for the evening until a younger boy showed up. "Hi Mr. Muto, I was in the area..." Solomon noted the limo in the background. "and I wanted to check out your legendary Game Shop!"

"Well then, we're open - come on in my boy!" He welcomed in the young boy and shut and locked the door behind them - just in case that Marik boy came back.

Yugi sighed and leaned against the wall, finally relaxing. He felt like he was watching a suspenseful movie and he was at the part where it calms down. However, after every calm, comes the storm. He glanced at Yami and looked away quickly. His shoulders slumped and his eyes started to sting. Yugi cursed under his breath and quickly dashed up the stairs to his room, sitting on the bed, turning on the lamp. He _hated_ the dark.

* * *

><p>A sigh of relief left a short boy as he left his class. Today's seminar was brutal. Today he leaned what a 'battered wife' was and felt a little ashamed of himself. He slipped out of the class and blinked surprised when he noticed Yami. Did he leave his Ancient Civilizations class early?<p>

"Hey Yami!" Yugi grinned and walked over to him, his books in front of his chest as he hugged them to himself, keeping the lesson away from the smart man.

He gave the younger a smile, "Hi Yugi, how was class?" He asked him genuinely, waiting for the other to catch up and soon they were walking side-by-side. He truly could listen to Yugi go on and on forever if he was given the chance.

Yugi blushed and gave a small smile. "Alright. A bit emotional though. Some girl ran out in tears part way through." He replied quietly. He shifted his books, walking closer than necessary to the taller teen.

He gave a single nod, "Logically speaking, some people have a fight or flight instinct. I think it proves in emotional situations. For a given example, some people cannot face the solid truth or... as Tristan might say, they 'can't handle it' and chose the flight, where as others become ignorant to it... not believing it - which would be fighting just, not with physicality."

Yugi stared in awe. He always loved talking with Yami, hearing him go on about a passionate subject. They slipped outside and into the bright sunlight.

Even though he was so pale, Yami embraced the warmth of the sun upon his skin. It was such a familiar feeling and he couldn't put his finger on it as to why it felt that way, but he enjoyed it greatly. "So, what's next in the day for you?" Making generalized conversation with the younger of the two.

"I dunno really. Thinking about some shopping later. Marik keeps trying to push me to move in, and what not."

Just thinking about that lowly existence, he tensed up. In fear that Yugi would sense the tension, he released just as quickly as it built - the last thing he wanted to do, was scare him. "You don't want to?" Not that it came a surprise, but talking things out in a non-bias manner would be most beneficial. He was sure Yugi could be delicately influenced in any direction if the right words were used.

Anyone who knew this, could manipulate that knowledge, to reach him inside and rip him apart from the inward out.

"I don't know really." He lied, clearing his throat. "I-I mean, we've been together since I was sixteen and all. It's just…" He paused. "I don't like the dark, as you know. You leave a light on for me, but Marik… I don't like what happens in the dark." He muttered the last part. He never told _anyone_ what happened when the lights would go out. If he had it his way, he never would. He'd never tell anyone how, when it started, Marik made him feel good really good. But now? Now it just hurt.

Yami put his hand on the other's, "Is it really just about a light being on or off?" He then stopped himself. "My apologies for being so rude, you don't have to answer that. I would just, like you to know that I'm right here and never too far if you need me."

Yugi blushed as Yami led him around a corner to a slightly secluded area.

"I found this place the other day and thought you'd want to see it." His deep voice said softly. Yugi looked around in awe. There were flowers _everywhere_, trees providing shade by a couple of park benches. A small pond with a fountain in the center. Yami motioned the shorter to follow and Yugi did so happily.

"It's _so_ beautiful Yami." He breathed, sitting on one of the provided seats.

"I thought you'd like it." He winked and the shorter blushed, giving a nod. "Yugi, look at me?" At first, no response. "Please?" He whispered, then he slowly looked up, meeting the other's gentle gaze.

It was inevitable, Yugi wanted Yami to connect with him in a way he'd never dare to want before. Should he be feeling like this? Probably not. Did it matter what his boyfriend thought? Not right now. Later it would, and it would come with consequences - but right now nothing else mattered. Nothing else but this wise, intelligent, beautiful man in front of him. He wanted this moment to stay for eternity, but it couldn't. It wouldn't.

Looking into his eyes was deadly, but he'd never experienced so much bliss in hues of crimson. Nor had Yami felt such sincerity in the hue of amethyst.

He caressed the younger's face, bringing him closer until his soft lips met Yugi's slightly chapped. It was now happening, and it felt _so_ real.

Yugi shivered as tingles shot up his spine, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders, pulling him closer. Yami's arms slipped along his waist, embracing him as their mouths opened slightly, tongues brushing. The smaller teen moaned and gripped the older tight, his breathing becoming labored as a need filled his body. God he _wanted_ Yami.

He straddled the taller's waist, the kiss becoming more desperate, quiet noises surrounding them.

"Yugi… Yugi." Yami whispered, gently pushing the other's chest. "Slow down." He cupped the younger's cheek again and the shorter blushed, a smile on his face.

"Sorry. I got carried away." He admitted.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He chuckled breathlessly, it nearly killed him to push the young male away, but he had no other choice.

A figure, hidden in the shadows watched carefully, a look of pure disgust on his face. _'How dare he?!' _an estranged Marik thought to himself. He normally came to this spot to think and it was being christened by the act of ultimate adultery in his eyes. Yugi was _his_. His property, he owned him! Did he forget that?

No matter, a smirk came upon his face as he thought of a plan. He would force Yugi to realize how bad this was, and he'd have him back in no time. _'Just gotta put him back in his place... my naughty little Yugi... you'll see.'_

**:: Yu :: Gi :: Oh ::**


End file.
